


Brotherly Love

by puer_mare



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: Be More Chill - Freeform, its bad i know, kinda a text fic?, kinda angsty?, roleplay made story, wow i cant write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puer_mare/pseuds/puer_mare
Summary: Mitchell, Michael's brother, returns to New Jersey after the big Squip incident happens. However, Mitchell himself took a Squip before he left. From annoying trips to seven eleven and fights about if Starbucks is good, the Mell family have quite the adventure before them.





	Brotherly Love

**p1:** ok just be safe ok?  
**p1:** also say hi to my bro  
_p1 has added mochafrappalatte to the chat_  
**lizardking:** pardon?  
_mochafrappalatte_ and I'm here now  
_p1: say hi to_ ~~this asshole~~ my lovely brother  
_lizardking:_ holy shit  
_p1:_ :))))  
_lizardking_ there's two of you?  
_p1:_ ew no he's older and hates 7/11  
_p1:_ starbucks loving nerd  
_lizardking:_ minor differences  
_p1:_ also his name is mochael hell  
_p1:_ cause he only drinks mochas and is from hell  
_lizardking:_ I call bullshit  
_p1:_ rich how dare you accuse me of lying  
_mochafrappalatte:_ Mitchell Mell thank you  
_Saddy~Maddy:_ wait wtf  
_Saddy~Maddy:_ whatd i miss  
_lizardking:_ I love you Michael but I know when you're lying  
_p1:_ you missed ~~this asshole~~ my lovely sibling  
_mochafrappalatte:_ So kind Micha  
_Saddy~Maddy:_ oh! hi!  
_lizardking:_ haha I'm an only childddd  
_Saddy~Maddy:_ I have an adopted little sister.  
_lizardking:_ Micha????  
_p1:_ SHUT UP MOCHA  
_mochafrappalatte:_ make me shut up, Micha.  
_p1:_ fucking  
_p1:_ IM TELLING MOM  
_p1:_ YOU KNOW SHE BABIES ME MORE  
_lizardking:_ oh my god that's so cute  
_lizardking:_ michaaaa  
_mochafrappalatte:_ you sound like you're five again  
_p1:_ RICH SHUSH  
_p1:_ youre five  
_lizardking:_ but it's so adorable-  
_p1:_ rich you kissed a lizard shut it  
_lizardking: _yeah well maybe I love my lizard more than I love you now__  
_p1:_ mom said nock it off mocha  
_mochafrappalatte:_ okay Micha.  
_lizardking:_ whoop there it is  
_p1:_ fuckign iM GOING TO YOUR ROOM AND TAKING YOUR PHONE  
_p1 is offline_  
_mochafrappalatte:_ oh god

___\----_ _ _

____Michael raced to his brother's room, grabbing a nearby pillow and hitting him in the face, reaching for Mitchell's phone. Mitchell let out a small squeak of surprise when the pillow hit him. Quickly he gained back his composer.  
"Hey Micha, nice of you to visit." He snorted, holding his phone over the other boy's head. Michael groaned, straining to reach his brother's phone.  
"Give it! I'm not letting you embarrass me in front of my friends, you dick!" Mitchell laughed at his brother's attempts, ruffling Michael's hair.  
"I promise I won't embarrass you," The elder chided, drawing out the word promise "I would never embarrass my baby brother in front of his boyfriends." Michael blushed, letting out a stream of noises as he struggled even harder to reach the phone.  
"Shut uuuuuup! It's not my fault I'm so pan," He argued, straining to reach the device and falling over his brother, knocking them both to the floor. Through the pain, Michael saw the phone and grabbed it running out of the door towards his bedroom. The older boy was surprised for a moment, before quickly processing what had happened.  
"Hey!" Mitch yelled after the boy, quickly getting up to race after him. "Give me my phone! You ass!"  
\----  
_p1 is online_  
_p1:_ HEPL  
_letspanthisout:_ ????  
_p1:_ HES CHASING ME AND IM TERRIFIED  
_letspanthisout:_ who???  
_Saddy~Maddy:_ IM WHEEZING  
_p1:_ A SHITTY STARBUCKS DRINK  
_letspanthisout:_ wh  
_letspanthisout:_ what  
_letspanthisout:_ Michael are you on drugs  
_p1:_ NO MOCHAS CHASINGME  
_letspanthisout:_ I am so confused  
_Saddy~Maddy:_ Dude! Try and fight back!  
_treechild:_ Michael's being chased by a drink?  
_mochafrappalatte has changed his name to mochal hell_  
_lizardking:_ oh, I know what this is  
_lizardking:_ Michael you ass  
  
\----  
Michael screeched before racing to his room and locking the door, hearing his brother yelling at him to give him his phone back. Michael would give it back. After he made a few.... 'adjustments' to it. Mitchell groaned in frustration when he heard the door lock. "God dammit, Michael!" He knocked loudly on the other boy's door. "Open the door!" Michael laughed at his brothers frustration, messing around with his phone.  
"What's the password, nerd?" Mitchell suddenly felt a rush of nervousness.  
"Don't you fuck with my contacts and shit, Micha, I will kill you!" He let out another groan in frustration. "C'mon, I'll buy you a slushie or something. Give me my phone." Michael paused, weighing his options.  
"..."  
"Make it two a week and you got yourself a deal." 

**Author's Note:**

> Little side notes from people watching us Roleplay this out...  
> "((MICHAEL THAT IS SO MANY SLUSHIES))"  
> "((these dorks))"  
> "((Mitchell: I didn't want a little brother.))  
> ((bby michael: (bleps) ))  
> ((Mitchell: i love him))"
> 
> i might keep writing the story but this took ages and im lazy hnnn
> 
> edit: holy shit this is really short now that i look at it aH


End file.
